The various embodiments of the invention generally relate to wall framing systems, stud members for use in wall framing systems, methods for assembling a wall framing system, methods for manufacturing a stud member for a wall framing system, and methods for joining stud members into a length-adjustable stud member.
To build up a framing system for walls in buildings, it is desirable to have a wall framing system which is easy to assemble and has adequate positioning means to provide a certain relative positioning of separate members forming part of the framing system.
A wall framing system comprises channel members to be fastened to a wall, a floor, a ceiling or to configure a border to for example a door opening or a window opening or the like. The framing system further comprises stud members, which stud members are to be placed between the channel members in either a vertical manner or a horizontal manner.
It is well known to secure or fasten the individual stud members to the channel members using screws, nails, rivets or the like to assemble such a wall framing system. Such connection methods are often troublesome and require special tools, such as electric screw-drivers, drills or riveting machines etc.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,569 to have flaps arranged opposite in the side portions or in the floor portion of the channel member, said flaps being positioned in groups or along the channel member at specified distances to each other so that it is possible to place a stud member in a channel member in such a way that the outer sides of the side walls of the stud member come into contact with the inner sides of the side walls of the channel member, the side walls of the stud member resting against the opposite flaps or the flaps fitting into corresponding apertures whereby the stud member is secured to the channel member in at least one direction relative to the longitudinal direction of the channel member. To secure the stud member from moving in other directions relative to the channel member, flaps arranged in predetermined distances are provided in the channel member. When bending these flaps and thereby preventing the movement of the stud in a direction away from the flaps, the stud member is secured in the channel member. The disadvantage of such a system is that the stud member can be placed only at predetermined locations in the channel member.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,651 is known a wall frame structure where a clip bracket is provided to hold plates (channel member) and studs (stud member) together at a predetermined location.
The clip bracket is provided with tongues for insertion through an open top or bottom of an impression adjacent the inner face of the respective wall. The tongues are ganged together by a bridging arm for simultaneous insertion of a pair of through the openings in a confronting pair of impressions.
Using the wall frame system according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,651 also entails that the stud member can be placed only at predetermined locations in the channel member, the locations being where the impressions of the channel member are positioned in apertures in the stud member and locked by the clip bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,345 describes a channel member where the side walls are resilient and the upper parts of the side walls are bent inwardly to provide an access opening of less width than the width of the stud member (studs). Each of the sidewalls is provided at selected intervals with stud receiving pockets comprising inwardly punched protrusions or lugs.